


Surprise!

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i added the new rookies in though, im so sorry, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Jeno only wanted one thing for his birthday, but he currently wasn't present.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies, Jasmyn here. I know I'm like extremely late, but I didn't finish this on Jeno's birthday so I couldn't post it. Also, this was supposed to be short, like less than 1,000 words but then it wrote itself. I have made side relationships that I'm deciding if I should make spinoffs for (then I realize how many fics I already have to make....). I also added in the new smrookies! They formed a trio with Jisung because why not? Am I right ladies (and gents)? okay, so I hope you like this shitty fic!

    Jeno knows it’s childish of him to be pouting on his birthday, especially when the rest of the dream team are trying their best to make his birthday the best they can. They told him to stay in his room so they could decorate and get the cake and his presents ready. He rolled his eyes as Minhyung and Donghyuck walked away telling him that their present was great, but Renjun and Chenle’s was the best (and they were upset that they didn’t think of it first.) and he’d be super happy when he saw it. He doesn’t know if he should be scared or not, but he tries to have faith in his friends and imagine that they’re not plotting his death and takes a deep breath. No matter how much he tries to have faith, all he can think about is the fact that his friends are probably planning where they’re going to hide his dead body after they _murder_ him. He knows it’s bound to come, especially if it’s Renjun who supposedly has the best present.

    To say Jeno isn’t terrified would be the same as saying that Minhyung isn’t helplessly in love with Donghyuck; a blatant lie. It’s even harder when Renjun is the person that knows Jeno the most and understands everything Jeno feels right now. Jeno wouldn’t like to say that he’s ungrateful for his friends trying to cheer him up, it’s just that nobody does that better than Jaemin (whom he’s not-so-secretly in love with, but Jaemin is quite oblivious and can’t tell the difference which Jeno finds both a relief and a pain) who isn’t here at the moment. Actually, Jeno doesn’t know when Jaemin will be back which is concerning and makes Jeno worry even more. He knows he shouldn’t be sulking in his room on his birthday thinking of Jaemin, but his mind automatically goes straight to the beautiful jet black haired boy. When he closes his eyes to clear his mind all he can see is a sharp nose; soft, gentle eyes; and a smile that’s been missing for a while (‘five months to be exact’ Jeno whispers to himself as he continues to think of the boy he shouldn’t be thinking of).

    Jaemin’s been getting treatment for his back injury, and Jeno knows that which is why he feels even guiltier every time he has selfish thoughts of missing the beautiful boy. He feels guilty every time he finds himself rewatching interviews just so he can see Jaemin again, feels even guiltier every time he dreams of him being right next to him like always. He can’t help but to feel guilty about the things he’s done to cope with the loss of his ~~crush~~ best friend that he ~~loves~~ misses so much, but those moments of guilt are nothing compared to the vivid dreams he has of Jaemin next to him, dreams of Jaemin singing and dancing again, dreams of Jaemin laughing because Jeno actually said something funny, dreams of Jaemin’s smile and the way he’s always so kind, dreams of Jaemin comforting him when needed, dreams of Jaemin slyly wrapping his arms around Jeno when they’re trying to sleep at night, dreams of Jaemin sneakily placing his hand on Jeno’s thighs to get his attention, dreams of Jaemin lacing their hands together in the car on the ride home, dreams of Jaemin lacing his fingers into Jeno’s hair and kissing him-

    Jeno quickly shakes that thought out of his head. He and Jaemin are friends and, sadly, only that. That’s all they’ll ever be, and despite how depressing that sounds, Jeno’s happy to have Jaemin in his life even if it’s only as his best friend. Sure, he’ll still love the boy even when Jaemin grows up and gets married. He’ll gladly be his best man if asked, and pretend to be happy for Jaemin only to cry when he gets home. He’ll be there with Jaemin through everything, even when Jaemin gets annoyed with him. He’s just upset that today is his seventeenth birthday and the only person he wants here won’t be able to be with him.

    And Jeno feels guilty again because Jaemin’s injured, he’s probably in pain, and here Jeno is crying about how he won’t be able to see him for his birthday. He hates how selfish he can be when it comes to Jaemin, but he just really loves him and wants to see him all the time. When he’s about to sulk even more he hears a knock on his door. He lets out a soft ‘come in’ before looking towards the door to see a mop of faded red hair coming his way. When he looks at Renjun’s face there’s a small smile and his eyes have almost completely disappeared. He quickly makes his way to Jeno’s bed and shoves Jeno over so he can make room for himself.

“Okay, out of the five times I’ve walked past your room I’ve heard you sigh like twenty times.”

“How’s that even possible, you’ve only walked past five times.”

“It just is! My point is, do you want to talk about it?”

“What? There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh really, because you’re totally not sighing five million times over Jaemin?”

“Nope.”

    Renjun looks at Jeno displeased with his answer, and there’s this look of disappointment in his eyes that is almost very subtle. Almost.

“You sure about that, or are you just saying that so you don’t have to rethink your whole life?”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“I call bull. I know what you’re going through Jeno because when you can’t tell Jaemin something you tell me. So I’m going to ask again, do you want to talk about it?”

“I miss Jaemin.”

“Was that so hard?”

“I’m not done.”

“Continue then.”

“I miss Jaemin, but I keep feeling guilty. I feel so selfish for wanting him here with me- with us again. I can’t help but feel empty without him. I know he’s injured and that he’s probably been in a lot of pain this whole time, but I can’t help but miss him. It’s overwhelming sometimes, but I just miss him. And I don’t know what to do sometimes because I know my thoughts are selfish and that I shouldn’t be thinking these things, but I can’t help it. He’s always on my mind these days. I wonder if he’s okay, if he’s hurting. I am just so paranoid that he’s in pain and that I’m not there to help him. I just miss his eyes and his smile and his laugh and I just-”

    Jeno sighs loudly, clearly exasperated and then looks at Renjun who’s smirking at him.

“I just miss him.”

“You mean you just love him.”

“What? Where would you get that idea?”

“I don’t know, maybe from the novel you just wrote about him.”

“That wasn’t a novel!”

“You’re right, it was more like a series… Harry Potter has nothing on you.”

“I- shut up!”

    Renjun was about to speak up when the door was opened again to reveal an agitated Donghyuck who walked in the room to see a flushed Jeno and a very flustered Renjun.

“Hey Renjun, Jeno. The three musketeers are together again!”

“What does he mean by that Renjun?”

“He means the three idiot in love.”

“What?”

“Are you really that dumb Jeno? You love Jaemin, Renjun loves Chenle and I love Min- I love Minhyung.”

“Oh I knew you loved Mark hyung, but I was clueless with Renjun. Really, Chenle?”

    Renjun flushed brighter than his faded hair and looked away muttering a quick ‘shut up idiot’ before trying to tease Donghyuck about his crush on his ‘Minhyung hyung’. He received a smack to the back of his head and very flustered Donghyuck who then aimed his targets at Jeno. He and Renjun decided to double team him, but since he didn’t care anymore he only nodded and waved a hand dismissively towards said males. They stood shocked, but before they could question him there was a knock on the door followed by a very hyper Chenle bursting through the door, screeching (Chenle calls it his laugh, but Jeno thinks it’s Chenle’s way of trying to make Jeno deaf so he won’t hear them coming when they attempt to murder him) and making his way to Renjun. He quickly plops onto Renjun’s lap and begins chatting nonchalantly, oblivious to the red creeping up Renjun’s face as he smiles at Chenle (whose back is turned to him) with such conviction that makes Jeno want to puke.

“Hey guys! Whatchya talking about?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh I was bored- WAIT!! I have an announcement! Jeno you can come out of your dungeon now! Your party is ready for you!”

    Chenle quickly slipped off of Renjun’s lap and turned to leave, but then grabbed Renjun and quickly pulled him out the door by the hand, Renjun’s face as bright as his hair when it was first dyed. Donghyuck quickly stood up and held his hand out for Jeno to take.

“Oh, trying to make Mark Jealous are we?”

“Oh shut up! I was just trying to be nice.”

    He reached his hand out for Jeno again, but quickly retracted it when he heard a soft ‘Hyuckkie’ coming from behind him. He could’ve broken his neck with how fast he turned to the voice and smiled (a smile so bright that the sun couldn’t compare, his eyes sparkling so much so that the stars in the sky could never shine as bright as he did the way he looked at the voice) at the voice that, by the look on Donghyuck’s face, Jeno assumed to be Minhyung. Donghyuck’s voice was seeping with gentleness, something Jeno had never heard come from him before, when he quickly replied with a short ‘coming!’ before turning back to Jeno.

“That’s my cue to leave. Gotta go, see ya lover boy.”

“I could say the same to you. You practically drool over yours, so…”

“Shut up.”

    Donghyuck quickly walked away only to have Minhyung poking him with that ‘stupidly in love smile’ that was shining seemingly less than before as he quickly said ‘ooooh Hyuckkie’s got a crush! Do I know them? Is she pretty? How tall is she? You can’t like someone taller than you now can you?”

_‘You’re taller than him….funny you should say that Mark hyung.’_

    Donghyuck only rolled his eyes as he replied to all of Minhyung’s questions at  rapid pace with ‘you do know them. They’re gorgeous, the prettiest person in the entire world. They’re pretty tall, I mean they’re taller than me so I guess I can like someone taller than me. They wear glasses and they have short, light colored hair. They can also play the guitar.’

_‘Very vague, you realize you’re giving hints to the king of cluelessness, right?’_

    Donghyuck, as if reading Jeno’s mind, sighed in exasperation and muttered a quick ‘just forget it’ before he dragged Minhyung away. In the corner of his eye, Jeno could faintly see Renjun and Chenle having a serious conversation.

_‘Wonder what that’s about’_

    He quickly walked out of his room, making a beeline for the couch. As soon as he sat down the doorbell rang. He quickly got up, since the others were already preoccupied and Jeno could hear Jisung’s squealing in the kitchen, and made his way to the door opening it only to see the rest of the members carrying large cake with the words ‘from Chenle and Renjun’ written carefully in pink icing.

//

    Donghyuck quickly extended his hand to let Jeno take, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Minhyung mutter a soft ‘Hyuckkie’. He would be lying if he said he didn’t almost break his neck turning to look at the gorgeous boy who was undoubtedly behind him. He practically melted upon seeing Minhyung wearing that red beanie and his glasses (‘wow, aren’t you whipped buddy’ he thought to himself as he smiled at the boy) and replied with a simple yet gentle ‘coming’. He quickly turned to Jeno and bid him goodbye, but Jeno really must hate him because he mentioned the fact that he has a crush in front of said crush.

“Oooh Hyuckkie’s got a crush! Do I know them? Is she pretty? How tall is she? You can’t like someone taller than you now can you?”

“You do know them. They’re gorgeous, the prettiest person in the entire world. They’re pretty tall, I mean they’re taller than me so I guess I can like someone taller than me. They wear glasses and they have short, light colored hair. They can also play the guitar.”

    Donghyuck noticed the look of pure confusion that flashed across Minhyung’s face and sighed in exasperation.

“Just forget it.”

“No, I don’t want to forget it! I want to help you out!”

“Really you don’t have to, it’s a lost cause anyway.”

“Not really, just tell her how you feel, I’m sure she’ll love you! I mean you’re Lee Donghyuck, who wouldn’t love you?”

_‘You.’_

“A lot of people.”

“Oh, come on. Have some faith in yourself. I bet she-”

“My crush isn’t a fucking girl!”

“Oh, well. Oh. okay. Oh, um. Uh.- he’ll still love you no matter what.”

“Sure he will.”

“See, less sarcasm in the sentence and you’ll be optimistic! Just tell him how you feel.”

“How do you suggest  I do that? Walk up to him and kiss him?”

“Actually yes, that’s a great idea!”

“Are you insane? What if he’s surprised and hits me?”

“Are you willing to take that chance?”

“No.”

“Don’t be a chicken, that’s not the Donghyuck I know. You always take what you want, so next time you see this boy you better come back to me and tell me you’ve kissed him.”

“And if I get hit?”

“I will be here to clean your wounds.”

“Wow, the great Mark Lee.”

“Shut up.”

    Minhyung shoves Donghyuck lightly and laughs, then looks at Donghyuck (who’s already looking at him) and smiles. Donghyuck is so taken aback that he almost impulsively leans in and kisses Minhyung. Then he remembers Minhyung’s statement telling him to kiss the boy, so what he does is lace his hands into Minhyung’s hair and pulls him closer. He laces his fingers farther into Minhyung’s hair and leans in, his lips gently brushing against Minhyung’s, Minhyung gasping in surprise, before he connects them softly. He pulls away too quickly for his liking, keeping his eyes closed a beat longer than necessary before opening his eyes and whispering to Minhyung.

“I kissed him Minhyung.”

    Minhyung just pulls Donghyuck closer and kisses him again and again until he gets tired of it.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’m sitting here kicking myself for giving that advice and it turns out that it’s just me? Oh my god, it’s me! You love me?”

“I do, I love you. I always have and I always will.”

“I love you too.”

//

    Chenle pulled Renjun from Jeno’s room and into the living room (in a corner farthest from any other people that could hear). Renjun, confused as to why he was pulled into a corner by his crush, asked Chenle why he was dragged to their current position.

“Because I need to tell you something important.”

“Why did you have to come and drag me to a corner?”

“I don’t want people to overhear this, it’s embarrassing Junnie.”

“What’s so embarrassing Lele?”

“Shhhh! Don’t rush me!”

“Okay… take your time with whatever it is you have to say.”

    Chenle took a deep breath, searched for any signs of movement near them, and then looked back at Renjun.

“Okay, also maybe I brought you to the corner because it’s Jeno’s birthday and I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“Okay.”

    Chenle took another quick breath and then closed his eyes.

“Okay, so I kind of brought you here because I sort of really really like you.”

“That’s it? You brought me here to tell me you like me? But I like you too, isn’t this why we’re friends.”

“You don’t get it! I like you.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but I thought that was established already..”

“No, you don’t understand Renjun!”

“Yes, I do. I just-”

    Chenle cuts Renjun off by pulling him by the hair and kissing him. Chenle laces his fingers into Renjun’s hair as Renjun flails his arms for a couple of seconds until they find their place around Chenle’s waist. As Chenle goes to pull away, Renjun pulls him closer and kisses him over again until he needs to pull away for air.

“I love you Renjun.”

“Oh my gosh! Oh, I mean I love you too. God, I love you so much.”

//

    Jeno stares at the huge cake in front of him, worried that it’s going to fall over. The older members quickly call the only people missing: Minhyung, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun. They all gasp when the four members walk into the room in coupled pairs, hands laced together and fashed flushed darker than the beanie Minhyung was wearing. It was Taeil who spoke up first.

“Well, okay you love birds. It’s time for Jeno to open his presents and eat some cake.”

“Yeah, and we’ve all paired up to get your presents. I say we let Chenle and Renjun go last.”

“Okay.”

“So who wants to go first?”

    Taeil, Youngho, Dongyoung, and Yuta raised their hands at the same time and decided that Dongyoung would go first through a round of rock paper scissors. Dongyoung and Yoonoh quickly pulled out a small box and handed it over to Jeno who unwrapped it rather quickly. When he opened the top of the box he found a gold, heart shaped necklace.

“I know it looks weird from here, but Dongyoung added a picture into the center. It’s a locket.”

    Jeno took the necklace out of it’s protective box and quickly held the heart in his hand, looking for the way to open it. After thirty gruelling seconds of struggling with the clasp, he finally managed to open the heart. When he opened it and looked, he found a small picture of him and Jaemin hugging each other, Jaemin smiling so wide and himself looking at Jaemin with such adoration it made him want to puke. The sight of Jaemin’s picture brought a small smile to his face as he thanked Dongyoung and Yoonoh, hugging both of them in the process. Next came Youngho and Chittaphon, who Jeno assumes went shopping with Dongyoung and Yoonoh because their gift was matching with the necklace, who bought Jeno a golden bracelet with his and Jaemin’s names carved in the back followed by a ‘bfs forever’.

“What does bf mean?”

“Oh, uh…...best friends?”

“Oh, okay.”

    Next was the trio of Jisung, Lucas, and Jungwoo who ended up buying Jeno a pair of nice ripped jeans, and a pink sweater followed by some black vans.

_‘This looks like something Jaemin would steal from me.’_

    He quickly thanked the three boys and gave each of them a hug before turning back to the sweater and jeans and folding them. Next to go was Sicheng with his partner Kun. they’d ended up getting Jeno a golden ring with Jaemin’s birthstone all around in little studs. He thanked them and hugged each before Yuta dramatically pushed them out of the way and pulled Hansol, who was holding Jeno’s present, and quickly declared it was his turn. Jeno opened the box to find a pastel blue polaroid camera, one that would match Jaemin’s pastel pink polaroid, and some film. He smiled and hugged them while thanking them for the present. The next to volunteer was Taeyong, who laced his hand with Taeil’s and quickly brought up a box full of sweaters and some of Jaemin’s favorite movies. He quickly thanked them and hugged them super tight before looking at Markhyuck.

“Minhyung, that’s our cue.”

    Minhyung quickly stood up and waited for Donghyuck to stand before wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s waist. Donghyuck, clearly flushed but denying it and glaring daggers at anyone who smirks at him, gently hands Jeno his and Minhyung’s gift. Jeno slowly unwraps the present, scared that there’s going to be something to knock him out, and when the wrapping is finally gone he sees a marble pastel pink and blue photo album. He assumes it’s empty so when he’s pleasantly surprised when he opens it and sees a letter from the two boys saying:

_Je-NOJAM,_

_Hi! Me and Minhyung wanted to do something super nice for you, but we’re literally broke so we did this instead…. Enjoy!_

_-Haechan_

_Jeno,_

_Don’t listen to that dork (that I love). He only means well (Donghyuck made me write that) (I did not! Stop lying Minhyung!). He did! Anyway, we really were poor but we got help from someone so enjoy this photo album._

_-Mark Lee_

    Jeno quietly laughed at Minhyung and Donghyuck before opening it to the first page and gasping quietly. Inside the first page was a note from Jaemin saying:

_Jeno,_

_Hiya sweetums! I know I’m not there for your seventeenth birthday and I’m so sorry! I wish I was there, but Mark and Haechan called me up and told me they needed my help with a birthday present for you. I couldn’t say no to them, not if it was for my sugar pie! Happy seventeenth birthday honey bun! I loveeee youuuuuu~ enjoy some very nice pictures of me! I tried to look my best in every single one of them, just because they’d be given to my sweet pea! Anywho, I think if I keep calling you by pet names people will start to think we’re dating, isn’t that right pumpkin? Enjoy my lovely face! (Oh, I also wrote some captions in there if you were wondering! They told me not to spoil it, but they got you a second one and it’s empty. There’s another note in there as well. That’s all I’m gonna tell you, so don’t whine my sweet cupcake!) I love you my beautiful king, and I hope you have the best birthday ever!_

_Love always,_

_Nana (your Angel)_

_P.S. don’t forget about me!!!_

    Jeno wiped a stray tear that was about to fall from his eyes as Minhyung walked up with the second photo album.

“Since Jaemin gave it away in the note. Also I think you should open the empty one first.”

    Jeno took the album, hugged both boys, and then opened the album to see another note.

_Jeno,_

_Hiya Jeno (Je-Nojam), we know this one’s empty but it’s for good reason! Once Jaemin (your angel *pukes*) (Shut up Donghyuck) comes back you’ll be able to fill it up with pictures of you two together! I know it’s not much, and we wanted to do more we swear but we are broke! We literally had to do extra to earn money for this. (Yeah, you ain’t cheap asshole) (Shut up Donghyuck!). Yay! Minhyung let me have the pen (I flashed my signature smile that he can’t resist!) (boy, you pushed me and then took the pen and smiled)... he can’t resist me. But in all seriousness, we love you and we hope you enjoy our presents! There’s a surprise at the end, but you have to flip through every page!_

_-Minhyung and Donghyuck_

    Jeno laughed and thanked them before quickly reopening the Jaemin album. As he flipped through the pages he saw pictures of Jaemin in cute sweaters, cute beanies, cute snapbacks, being cute, in cute onsies, and even in Jeno’s favorite jacket.

“So that’s where my jacket went.”

    He heard a few snickers here and there, but he didn’t look up. He kept flipping through the album until he got to the last page. When he got to the last page he saw an even longer note, and by the looks of the handwriting, it was Jaemin who had written it. He read it to himself (‘just incase he says something embarrassing about me’) and almost cried (But Donghyuck and Minhyung’s giggles lead him to believe that he did shed some tears). The note says:

_Buttercup,_

_Hiya beautiful! (I know what you’d say if I was here. You’d say “you’re more beautiful than me”. Oh stop it you, I’m blushing!) Anyway, I have something very important to tell you (and no, it’s not the fact that I stole your favorite jacket. Sorry about that by the way, it is just so comfy!) and I know telling you in person would be much easier, but I sadly don’t know when I’ll see you next. I love you sweetheart! And before you go rolling your eyes muttering an ‘I love you too Nana” I need you to hear me out. I love you, like actually love you. Like the kind where you think about the other person so much it hurts you. I know this is pretty terrible of me to do this in letter, but you need to know. I love you so much Jeno, so much. I constantly think of you and wonder why you’re so nice to me. Why do you care so much about me, boring old me, when there are people that are willing to date you? Every time someone confesses to you you just smile and turn them down politely, why is that? You’re so weird Jeno, so weird. Speaking of weird, why did you choose me as your best friend? I’m obviously not the best option, but you chose me? I’m really starting to rethink all of your life choices- oh, I got off topic. Sorry for my rambling….. I just got really nervous and- I don’t know, but I do know that I love you. I love you so much that it’s sickening. Every time you smile I melt inside (especially when your eyes smile), and when you laugh I can’t stop myself from feeling enchanted. Every time you touch me I get goosebumps, and I just blame it on being cold. When you talk to me I get lost in your eyes, and sometimes I stumble over my sentences. I love you so damn much and I needed to get this off my chest because it’s been bothering me for years. I just needed you to know so I don’t have to feel like I’m keeping secrets from you, you know I hate keeping things from you. I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough so I’ll go now. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Nana_

_P.S. sorry if I ever acted weird around you._

Jeno’s mouth hung open in shock as he finished reading what Jaemin had wrote him in the back of the album. He looked over to the people who had given it to him and asked if it was a joke and received a ‘no’ as an answer.

“Jaemin loves me?”

“Of course he does! You were the only one who couldn’t see it.”

“Oooh our turn! Renjun it’s our turn!!!”

    Chenle and Renjun quickly brought the cake up to Jeno and lit the candles then prompted everyone to sing happy birthday to him. They urged him to blow out the candles and make a wish until he finally did.

“What did you wish for?”

“That’s a secret, wait where’s Renjun?”

“Getting the second half of our present. So what did you wish for?”

“I said it’s a -”

“What did you wish for cupcake?”

    Jeno whipped his head to the direction he heard the voice, the voice he’d been missing for five months, and almost cried when he saw Jaemin standing there, hair freshly dyed wearing ripped skinny jeans and his (Jeno’s) favorite jacket. Jeno didn’t answer, instead he ran up to Jaemin who literally jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist, his hands slipping around Jeno’s neck. Jeno pulled him closer and wrapped his arms tighter around Jaemin, his face nuzzling in the latter’s neck.

    Jeno pulled back when he felt hands in his hair and looked up to find Jaemin staring at him, smiling so bright. Jeno was rendered motionless for a few seconds in shock, then pulled Jaemin closer and kissed him hard. He pulled Jaemin even closer and tilted his head to the right. He only pulled away when he needed air, but then after he’d go right in for another kiss. He didn’t care that everyone was watching him, he didn’t care that it was his birthday and he hadn’t eaten any cake, and he certainly didn’t care that someone had been taking pictures of them on his new polaroid camera because all he cared about was the way Jaemin’s hands lightly tugged his hair, the way Jaemin’s thighs brushed the sides of his hips, and the way Jaemin was smiling in the kiss. All he cared about in that moment was Jaemin, all he ever cared about was Jaemin, and with Jaemin in his arms he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else. When they finally did pull away from each other, Jeno smiled so wide he thought he was going to break his face. He quickly put Jaemin down so his feet were actually touching the ground and then moved a strand of hair out of his face.

“I wished for you.”

    Jeno smiled as he saw a light shade of pink dust Jaemin’s cheeks. He cupped Jaemin’s cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. The fact that people were whistling and wolf calling in the background, making Jaemin’s face redder as each second passes, was just a perk. Jeno smiled into the kiss and mouthed an ‘I love you’ which resulted in Jaemin lacing his hands into Jeno’s hair and pulling him closer. Jaemin pulled away and hugged Jeno as tight as he could.

“I’ve missed you so much sweetheart!”

“I’ve missed you too Nana!”

“Well, I’m coming back Jeno.”

“When?”

“Today, so make room on your bed for me.”

    Jeno hugged Jaemin tighter. He couldn’t help but think that this was the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ready to puke at this, I totally won't mind. I don't really know if it's good or not, but then again I think everything I write is shittttttt so yeah. If you want to yell at me feel free to in the comments or angrily @ me on twitter, Instagram, tumblr, or even wattpad. they're literally all some form of awkwardjazzy (not like you wanted to know that...). Anywho, thank you if you did read the whole thing. I love you all
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
